


Bezwstydne kochanie

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Albus Severus Potter, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Big Alpha Dick, Bloodletting, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Breast Sucking, Breasts, Breeding, Copious Amounts of Cum, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Docking, Doggy Style, Dysphoria, Dysphoric Scorpius Malfoy, Emotional Healing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluff, Forced Masturbation, Healing Sex, Implied/Referenced Anal Sex, Impregnation, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loads of that, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Biting, Omega Scorpius Malfoy, Omega Verse, Over the Top, Passionate Sex, Porn, Praise Kink, Scorbus, Sexual Empowerment, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Top Scorpius Malfoy, Unexpected Heat, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, a bit extra, and porny, clitoral stimulation, cock riding, fuck biological logistics it's omegaverse porn, kind of, pussy, sexual touching, this is pretty much one huge piece of dirty talk, very erotic, very porny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Pomimo dobrych kilku lat ze swoim kochającym Alfą, Scorpius zmaga się z uporczywą dysforią, która tylko pogłębia się, gdy młody Omega sięga szczytu płodności w wieku dwudziestu lat. Albus próbuje pomóc swojemu ukochanemu, ucząc go od nowa, jak być dumnym ze swojego pełnego zmian ciała.





	Bezwstydne kochanie

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter**
> 
> **UWAGA:** jak wskazują tagi, jest to omegaverse w którym nie tylko męskie części wchodzą w grę. **Jeśli ktoś nie lubi tego motywu,** być może wciąż znajdzie dla siebie coś w pierwszej połowie, ponieważ bliżej jej do typowych gejowskich smutów, gdyż zawiera: króciutko wspomniany anal, graficznie – choć nie bardzo rozwlekle – opisany docking i trochę blowjoba. Przewija się również temat cycków, jednakże dopiero w drugiej połowie Scor wchodzi w ruję, i wtedy reszta to już praktycznie het seks (przy czym Scor jest tu męskim/interseksualnym Omegą, a nie kobietą).
> 
> ~ dodatkowe uwagi ~  
Uprzedzam, że pierwsza połowa może się wydać dziwna. Naumyślnie nie starałem się w realizm, po prostu by nie utrudniać sobie wprowadzenia części z seksem. Literatura erotyczna wcale nie musi być słaba, ale bardziej chodzi w niej jednak o seksy niż o realizm; innymi słowy, o podnietę, niż o opowiedzenie historii w przekonywujący sposób. Nierzadko realizm tylko burzyłby klimat, psując całość zamiast podnosząc jej jakość. I tak np. przedstawienie problemu niezadowolenia ze swojego ciała u Scora spłyciłem tu, po to by sobie zbędnie nie komplikować, oraz sfetyszyzowałem odrobinę jego dyskomfort. Celowo. To nie moje niedopatrzenie, brak empatii, brak zrozumienia problemu, itp. Choć prawdopodobnie dałoby się napisać to tak jak chcę, bez ujmowania realizmu i spłycania... gdybym miał więcej skilla i cierpliwości; ale nie mam.
> 
> To tyle o "fabule", z kolei co do samego stylu, ewidentnie postawiłem tym razem mocniej na pornowatość i sexy opisy, a nie na estetykę czy wymyślność. Żeby nie rozpraszać (sam wolę proste, do rzeczy, graficzne opisy w smutach, bo dzięki temu mogę skupić się na tym, co się dzieje, a nie tym, jaki ciekawy jest styl). Dlatego też poniższy one-shot jest pod kilkoma względami nietypowy na tle mojego repertuaru: prostszy, przesadzony, itd.

— O tak, Scorp... Mmm, uwielbiam twojego penisa, kochanie...

Pociągam Scora ku sobie, opuszczając nogi, gdy jego mięknące przyrodzenie wysuwa się z mojego odbytu.

Wzdycham we wszechogarniającej satysfakcji, odrywając się od jego ust, wsuwając rękę między nasze ciała, by potrzeć jego członka, mokrego i lepkiego od lubrykantu i jego własnego nasienia.

Mógłbym czcić go przez godziny.

— Cieszę się, że ci się podobało.

Jego głos ma nijaki kolor. I nie jestem pewien, co myśleć.

Jeszcze do niedawna nie miałem powodów do trosk, ale od prawie dwóch tygodni nie pozwala mi zobaczyć swojego torsu, i martwi mnie to. Co jeśli coś złego się tam dzieje? Cokolwiek to jest, nie chcę żeby czuł się z tego powodu niewygodnie przy mnie. Tym bardziej że wszedł niedawno w szczyt płodności, i jego gruczoły mlekowe zaczęły się rozwijać.

— Scor? Przepraszam jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, ale zaczynam już wewnętrznie dramatyzować, wiesz? — zagaduję łagodnie. — Czemu wciąż nosisz koszulki, nie pozwalasz mi zobaczyć ani dotknąć swojej klatki piersiowej? Coś złego się tam dzieje? Proszę, powiedz mi, kochanie, cokolwiek to jest; nie chcę żebyś był w tym sam.

Wzdycha. — Miałem zamiar ci powiedzieć, ale... — Bezwiednie pociera ramię. A potem szepcze dwa słowa i mój wzrok przyciąga się do jego klatki piersiowej. Która nagle przybiera w rozmiarze.

— Co–?...

— Al, nic złego mi się nie dzieje, chodzi o to że... _to_. — Spuszcza wymownie wzrok, wykręcając dłonie na swoim nagim podołku.

— To znaczy... Twoje piersi urosły jeszcze bardziej, i ukrywałeś je zaklęciem?

— Nie podobają mi się, w porządku? — fuka. — Nienawidzę ich. Nie chcę tego mieć przez kolejne kilka lat. — Przeciera twarz dłońmi. — W ogóle nie czuję się dobrze z tym co się ze mną dzieje. Nie czuję się... _na miejscu_ ze swoim ciałem. Jakby było podzielone na miejsce dla mnie– _prawdziwego_ mnie – i miejsce dla mojego Omegi. Nie czuję się... cały. — Wzdycha. — Czy to w ogóle normalne? Czy inne Omegi też tak mają? Czy to kiedykolwiek _przejdzie_? Mam wrażenie, że coraz bardziej wyobcowuję się z własnego ciała. A gdy uprawiamy seks, przeważnie _ja_ gdzieś znikam i ster przejmuje Omega. Ta dzika, czysto zwierzęca część mnie. To dziwne... _coś_, którego nigdy przedtem nie było. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Czasami naprawdę mam tego dość.

Merlinie, i co mam zrobić? Jak mam mu pomóc?

— Chcesz się przytulić? — Otwieram dla niego ramiona.

Spogląda na mnie i wygląda tak zagubienie – skulony w sobie, oczy szkliste, czerwone policzki, rozwichrzony blond puch na głowie – że serce zapada mi się w żebrach, i całe moje ja łaknie by dać mu komfort, by rozświetlić te piękne oczy uśmiechem.

— Jestem w połowie cyklu i teraz gdy to wszystko dopiero się zaczęło, do pierwszej rui one urosną jeszcze większe. Tylko po co? Przecież do wykarmienia młodego nie potrzeba więcej niż tego, co było już wcześniej. Bezużyteczne kupy tłuszczu.

Masuję jego głowę, licząc że, tak jak zawsze, również tym razem pomoże mu to się zrelaksować.

— Rozumiem, słońce. Rozumiem. — Pauzuję. — Ale takie zupełnie bezużyteczne chyba jednak nie są, co? Wywołują przyjemne uczucie gdy są odpowiednio stymulowane, prawda?

— Prawda, ale _co z tego_, Al? — Odsuwa się ode mnie. — Są niewygodne i dziwne i... i wyglądają źle. Okropnie nieproporcjonalnie. I ciągle o nich myślę, bo to durne nowe worki galaretowatego ciała do noszenia.

— Wcale nie wyglądają na duże. Są raczej dość niewielkie.

— _I tak_ za duże. Już wcześniej były za duże, a teraz jest jeszcze gorzej. — Grzmi i pochmurnieje na twarzy — ...Czyli ci się podobają? — Taksuje mnie wzrokiem.

— Na ile je jak dotąd widziałem, wyglądają ładnie.

Przygryza wargę. — To chyba zupełnie normalne. W sensie, jesteś Alfą, więc... Ale nie chcę ci ich pokazywać. Jeszcze.

— W porządku, kochanie. Nie ma takiego prawa we wszechświecie, które mówiłoby, że musisz mi cokolwiek pokazywać. Wszystko w swoim czasie. Twój komfort zawsze będzie dla mnie stał na pierwszym miejscu.

* * *

Jednak tuż przy nim zawsze będzie stało również moje własne pragnienie. _Trudno_ się mu nie poddać, zwłaszcza jeśli dostęp do jego obiektu jest ograniczony.

Przeklęty efekt zakazanego owocu.

_Scorpius to mój owoc. Moja soczysta brzoskwinia, mój słodki banan..._

Ale jestem głodny.

Chłonę jego twarz, gdy posapuje, tworząc zmysłowy akompaniament do mokrych dźwięków naszych penisów otulonych jego napletkiem, zamkniętych razem, przytulonych do siebie w najbardziej intymny możliwy sposób.

Tylko że... brakuje mi uczucia bicia jego serca pod dłonią, i muszę się świadomie powstrzymywać przed kładzeniem ręki na jego klatce piersiowej. To frustrujące.

Ale próbuję się na tym nie skupiać od tej strony, i oddać się w pełni przyjemności jego palców trących nasze prącia, jego cieknącej żołędzi napierającej na moją własną.

Masuję nasze jądra, oglądając niesamowity kontrast mlecznoróżowości jego napletka przechodzącej w bordowawą beżowość mojego własnego.

Podoba mi się ta różnica.

Przyciąga mnie do siebie ramieniem którym oplótł moją szyję, i spotykam jego usta w pełnym sapania pocałunku.

Przygryza moją wargę, i wzdrygam się bo wtem czuję jego nasienie oblewające mojego członka.

Słodki gorąc.

Zaciskam rękę wokół jego własnej i przyspieszam jego ruchy, stojąc już na progu, już czując to słodkie mrowienie w jądrach–

_O taaak..._

Świadomość że mój wytrysk skąpuje jego penisa i wypełnia jego napletek to jedna z większych podniet.

Ostrożnie ściąga swój napletek ze mnie, otwierając balonik spermy jaki razem stworzyliśmy i uwalniając mały wodospad mleczności, który formuje kałużę na pościeli między nami.

— Pozwól mi sobie obciągnąć. — Zmieniam pozycję, pochylając się nad jego mięknącym przyrodzeniem. Ujmuję je w dłoń i ssam, ssam, ssam najlepiej jak potrafię, wyjadając nasze zmieszane nasienie, pozwalając mu rozpłynąć się na języku nim połknę.

Wzdycha w przyjemności, głaszcząc moją głowę, i mruczę radośnie, kochając jego penisa ustami, masując jego udo ręką która nie jest zajęta odciąganiem napletka.

Najwyraźniej Scor chce więcej głaskania, bo zastępuje moją rękę, przytrzymując dla mnie swój napletek. Przesuwam dłońmi po jego ciele, mając na uwadze by nie dotykać go w drażliwym obszarze.

Zamiast tego, jego tyłek, brzuch, biodra, plecy, nogi i stopy zostają oblane czułością.

Wypuszczam jego wyżytego penisa z ust, gdy uznaję że jest zadowalająco czysty. Pozostaje pół-twardy, ale po paru obciągnięciach wcześniej tego dnia jest już przewrażliwiony, czyniąc stymulację bardziej bolesną niż przyjemną, o czym Scor daje mi mimowolnie znać łagodnymi skamleniami.

Składam pocałunek na jego szparce, po czym kładę głowę na jego udzie. Lubię ciepło i intymność tej pozycji, gdy jest nagi, i zapach napływający z jego części intymnych.

— Rozpieszczasz mnie, kochanie. — Głaszcze moje włosy czule.

— A tym samym, siebie. — Uśmiecham się do niego, a jego słoneczna twarz to ciepłe kakałko na moje serce.

Bogowie, kocham go.

Zwija się w pół-kłębek obok mnie i kładę głowę na jego brzuchu.

_Chciałbym położyć ją na jego piersiach. Muszą być taaakie rozkosznie mięciutkie..._

_Ssałbym jedną, ułożywszy głowę na drugiej, masując krągłość..._

Wzdycham, czując naglące mrowienie w genitaliach.

To nie tak że nie potrafiłbym bez tego żyć (um...?), ale kolejne prawie dwa tygodnie minęły od tamtej _wielkiej rewelacji_, i to chyba zupełnie normalne że zaczynam się trochę niecierpliwić. W dodatku, ogólny nastrój Scora wcale się nie poprawia, przeciwnie.

To boli. Chcę mu pomóc. Ale nie mam pojęcia jak.

Tym bardziej skoro nie chcę naciskać, tylko czekać na _niego_.

Ale na co mamy czekać, tak właściwie? Czy oczekiwanie, że pewnego dnia Scor zacznie się czuć lepiej, ma w ogóle sens? A może ruja mu pomoże...

Następna wypada za dwa miesiące. A skoro przez ten czas ma mu być coraz gorzej...

No nie. Nie. Nie ma mowy. Nie pozwolę by mój Omega cierpiał.

— Scor? — zaczynam ostrożnie, kierując na niego wzrok. Gdy mi odpowiada, przełamuję się i otwieram tą puszkę Pandory ponownie. — Tak sobie myślę... Czy ruja może zmniejszyć u ciebie ten dyskomfort?

Marszczy brwi. — Oh. — Unosi je w zrozumieniu. — Nie wiem. Nie natrafiłem nigdy na informacje o takim czymś u Omegi. Ale szczerze wątpię, bo już wcześniej ich nie lubiłem, i żadna ruja nie pomogła. Co najwyżej na sam czas jej trwania.

— Wiesz, nie chcę żebyś odebrał to jako nacisk z mojej strony, ale ciężko mi patrzeć jak... — Wzdycham, podnosząc się i kładąc obok niego, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. — Chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc poczuć się lepiej. I wydaje mi się że, mimo wszystko, zostawianie tego tematu samego sobie i czekanie na cud to ostatnia rzecz jaką powinniśmy robić.

— O ile w ogóle da się coś z tym zrobić. — Podkłada ramiona pod głowę, spuszczając wzrok.

Zamyka się w sobie. Znowu.

— Słońce, a co ty na to żebyśmy spróbowali o nich pogadać? Oswoisz się z nimi, może...

— Niby o czym mamy o nich gadać?

Wzruszam ramionami. — Cokolwiek będzie lepsze niż nic. Chociażby... czy jest coś co w nich lubisz — sugeruję ostrożnie.

— Jedyne co w nich lubię to to, że są tylko tymczasowym dodatkiem — fuka.

— W porządku. Nie musisz kochać swojego ciała. Ale... naprawdę nie ma ani jednej rzeczy, za którą je lubisz?

Wzrusza ramionami. — Może poza tym że _ty_ je lubisz... chyba. Nie wiem. — Zamyka oczy.

— A mogę powiedzieć ci, co w nich lubię? — szepczę.

Otwiera oczy i lustruje mnie przez chwilę, jakby rozważając jaki wydać wyrok. — ...Możesz.

Uśmiecham się. — Lubię przyjemność, jaką ci sprawia, gdy ich dotykam. Próbowałeś kiedyś sam to robić?

Wierci się. — Tak jakby. Ale to zbyt dziwne wrażenie. Są inne niż kiedyś.

— W dobrym sensie czy w złym?

— Oczywiście że w złym! Nienawidzę ich! Wyglądają dziwnie na mnie! To nie jest część mojego ciała, nie powinna być!

Głaszczę jego głowę przez parę minut, w czasie których powoli ochłania.

— Scor?

Odmrukuje jakiś nieokreślony dźwięk.

— A czy gdy ich dotykasz... sprawia ci to jednak jakąś przyjemność? Choćby małą?

— Trochę... Ale jest zbyt _dziwne_.

— Hej, wiem że nie podoba ci się, jak twoje ciało teraz wygląda, ale nie zostanie takie na zawsze, a tymczasem... może spróbujesz wykorzystać możliwości jakie ci daje? Jeśli chcesz.

— Niby jakie _możliwości_? Poza tym, że możesz zrobić sobie we mnie młode — szydzi, napinając się z ewidentną pogardą.

— To nie tylko rozmnażanie. Wiesz o tym, Scorp. — Cieszę się, że nie ucieka od mojego dotyku ani od tej konwersacji. To znaczy że jednak ich chce, potrzebuje. Że jakoś mu pomagam.

— Co z tego. Tak to wygląda z mojej perspektywy. Bycie Alfą jest takie wygodne, co, Al? Jedyne co się zmienia to to, że masz większego penisa i mniejszą siłę, by utrzymać go w spodniach. Jak facet który wypił napój pro-testosteronowy. — Parska pod nosem.

— Alfa oznacza też, że twój Omega jest dla ciebie największym priorytetem. To prawdziwe uzależnienie. Dbasz o niego, praktycznie mu usługujesz, z własnej woli choć odurzony jego feromonami. Którym nie potrafisz się oprzeć... — Miziam nosem w jego włosy, ukradkiem zaciągając się jego zapachem, czując gorąc rozlewający się we mnie; a to jeszcze nie są feromony.

— Brzmi doprawdy okropnie.

— Zależy jak patrzeć. Scorp, nigdy bym nie chciał cię do niczego zmusić, nie potrafiłbym, ale jeśli mogę pomóc ci czuć się chociaż odrobinę lepiej...

— Chciałbym tego. Naprawdę. Ale nie potrafię. Przykro mi, że trafił ci się zepsuty Omega.

— Na gacie Merlina, Scorpius, nie jesteś _zepsuty_. Po prostu wciąż się do tego przyzwyczajasz–

— Skąd możesz wiedzieć! Czytałeś cokolwiek na ten temat? Bo ja czytałem i wiesz co? Nie było ani słowa o Omedze czy Alfie, który doświadczałby tak mocnego dyskomfortu w związku ze swoim odmienionym ciałem. Co to może znaczyć? Pomyślmy... O! Może najprościej w świecie to, że _to nie jest normalne_. Coś jest ze mną nie tak, Al. Nie powinienem być Omegą. To nie dla mnie. Jestem pieprzonym błędem wszechświata! — Chowa twarz w dłoniach, a jego oddech i ciało drżą w krzywym rytmie.

No dobra, przynajmniej wyrzucił z siebie emocje. Co teraz...

— Chcesz, żebym został? — pytam łagodnie.

Gdy po kilku bardzo długich, gęstych sekundach odpowiada mi stłumione "nie", wzdycham. — Okej. Będę w salonie.

* * *

Około godziny później Scor wychodzi – zupełnie ubrany – i kieruje się do łazienki, by wyjść z niej za chwilę, wyglądając bardziej rześko. Lecz potem wraca znów do sypialni.

Pukam do drzwi, czując ulgę na jego zachrypnięte "proszę".

Siedzi, skulony, na brzegu łóżka.

Siadam tuż obok i obejmuję go ostrożnie ramieniem. Mile zaskoczony, gdy w następnej chwili sam wtula się we mnie.

— Przepraszam. Nie za to, że czuję się tak jak się czuję, tylko za to, że wyżyłem to na tobie. To przecież nie twoja wina. I widzę, że... zależy ci na mnie... — Zalatuje pytaniem, więc przytulam go mocno. Wzdycha, rozluźniając się we mnie. — Mi też na tobie zależy. Wiesz? Na nas. Poza tym całym cyrkiem z Alfami i Omegami. Kocham cię za ciebie, i chciałbym potrafić... nie, chciałbym _nauczyć się_ przynajmniej czuć się bardziej swojo w swoim ciele. Dla siebie. Dla ciebie. Dla nas.

— Masz na myśli–...?

— Kochaj się ze mną. Rozbierz mnie i pomóż mi przypomnieć sobie, jak to jest czuć się seksownym. Ja... potrzebuję tego. Teraz najwyraźniej bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

— Naprawdę chcesz? — Uśmiecham się do niego, ujmując jego szczękę, kochając te ciepłe szarobłękitne oczy obdarzające mnie swoją uwagą.

Mój Alfa mruczy.

— Tak. Naprawdę, bardzo chcę.

Brzmi jakby przekonywał sam siebie, jakby umacniał korzenie tego drzewa w swoim umyśle, ale jeśli jednak okaże się, że to nie ta pora, zawsze możemy przestać.

To w końcu nie jest czas rui. Ten raz jest w zupełności dla nas.

Ujmuję jego szczękę i muskam jego wargi językiem. Uwielbiam jego wargi. Stworzone do całowania. Są takie przyjemne pod moim dotykiem...

Całuję je, wymieniając z nim małe buziaki. Głaszczę jego potylicę, a on kładzie dłoń na moim udzie.

Popycham go lekko na łóżko, kładąc się na nim. Gładzę jego ramiona, powracając do jego błyszczących ust. Pieszczę je leniwie, chcąc pokazać mu, że mamy czas, nigdzie nas nic nie nagli. Relaksuje się coraz bardziej, otwierając usta szerzej, zapraszając mnie do ssania jego języka. Ocieram własnym o jego, przesuwając dłonie po jego bokach. Spokojnie, powoli.

Nieśpiesznie.

To czas dla nas...

Ssam jego język, wsuwając ręce pod jego koszulę. Utrzymuję je na poziomie jego brzucha, gładząc miękką skórę.

Czuję jego podniecenie rosnące w jego spodniach. Napieram na nie, by poczuł moje własne.

Penetruję językiem wszystkie zakamarki jego gorących ust. Stopniowo kieruję dłonie coraz wyżej... sięgam jego żeber...

Jego oddech przyspiesza. Ustaję w pocałunkach, zawieszając usta nanometry nad jego własnymi. Jego ciepłe oddechy mieszają się z moimi, wyprzedzając je co najmniej dwukrotnie.

Przesuwam dłonie wyżej, powoli, dając mu czas na zatrzymanie mnie.

Docieram do miękkiego wzniesienia.

Wierci się pode mną, wpatrując się w moje oczy.

Muskam jego wargi, ujmując jego piersi.

Bogowie.

Moje dłonie w końcu spoczęły na tych krągłościach. Pulsuje mi na uczucie miękkich wzgórz idealnie wypełniających moje dłonie.

Lecz nie mam szans nacieszyć się porządnie tym wrażeniem ni ścisnąć by poczuć dokładnie, _jak_ jędrne są, bo wtem grymas przemyka przez jego twarz, i słońce nagle zaszło.

— Mogę?

Kiwa głową, wbijając wzrok w moją brodę.

Wyjmuję ręce spod jego koszuli i powoli rozpinam guziki, dając mu swobodę by mnie w każdej chwili zatrzymać. Mój Omega w kratce to cukierek, ale w tym momencie mam znacznie większą ochotę rozsmakować się w jego nagim ciele.

Gdy dochodzę do połowy jego torsu, ciekawość podsycana pulsującym podnieceniem bierze górę, i otwieram górną część koszuli, odsłaniając gładką klatkę piersiową z łagodnymi, miękkimi jak podusie wzgórzami ozdobionymi małymi, ciasnymi, twardymi sutkami otoczonymi pięknym rumieniem, zapraszającymi do skosztowania, zatopienia swoich zębów w miękkiej skórze, ssania bez opamiętania, aż zaczerwienią się w gorącym rozwrażliwieniu.

_Spokojnie, Al, spokojnie. Nie zagalopuj się. Scorpius musi się czuć dobrze nim będziesz mógł zrobić mu dobrze._

— Rzeczywiście są większe niż ostatnim razem — stwierdzam jak palant.

Przygryza wargę. — Wyglądają dziwnie.

— Ja tak nie sądzę. Podobają mi się. Są takie gładkie i miękkie... — Przesuwam dłoń wzdłuż jego mostka, czuję przyspieszający rytm jego serca.

Obserwuję jego twarz.

— Mogę je possać? — _Głupi, napalony mózg._ Miał się wpierw poczuć komfortowo!

Obserwuję gorąco wykwitające na jego twarzy, pozwalając mu zadecydować, co z tym zrobić.

— Jeśli chcesz...

Tak! To definitywnie nie było negatywne zawahanie!

— Oh, bardzo chcę, kochanie — mruczę, pochylając się ku jego lewej piersi.

Kocham się ustami z pachnącą skórą, muskam zębami okolice sutka, liżę twardniejące coraz bardziej kuleczki, i jęczę w zachwycie, gdy w przygryzieniu moje zęby zatapiają się w miękkim ciele, zamiast spotkać od razu żebra. Jestem głodny tych piersi, chcę je gryźć (zatapiam w nich zęby i szarpię delikatne ciało, a jego ciche okrzyki bólu rozpalają wewnętrzną bestię), zostawić na nich krwiste znaki (ssam, brukając nieskazitelną, kremową skórę; bogowie, kiedy ja to ostatnio robiłem... wieki minęły, się zdaje), i wsunąć między nie swoją chciwą twardość...

Do diabła, za dużo tego.

Pragnę ujrzeć te piersi w pionie: muszą wyglądać fantastycznie, krągłe i pełne jak jabłuszka.

Jego oddech przyspiesza, namiętność moich pieszczot intensywnieje, temperatura między nami rośnie.

— Podnieś się na chwilę, słońce. — Schodzę z niego i rozpinam resztę guzików, by zsunąć koszulę z jego pięknych szczupłych ramion, a mój wzrok pochłania te dwie słodkie nowości jego ciała.

Faktycznie _są_ większe, wyraźniejsze, pełniejsze. Wcześniej były ledwie niejasnymi wypukłościami które ledwie szło zauważyć, lecz teraz są tak wyraźnie żeńskimi piersiami, jak dojrzałe owoce, bajecznie kształtne (toż to dzieło sztuki!) i kuszące, z nabrzmiałymi, sterczącymi sutkami.

— Jesteś ideałem, Scorp — wzdycham, przysuwając go na swój podołek, po prostu _potrzebując_ mieć wygodny dostęp do tych rozkosznych cudów natury. Bogowie, wszystko czego w tym momencie chcę to zanurzyć twarz w tych słodkich piersiach...

— Nie przesadzaj. — Marszczy brwi, usadzając się wygodnie.

— Scor– Merlinie– — Przesuwam dłonie wzdłuż jego pleców, spoglądając w te kryształowe oczy. — Czujesz jak podniecony jestem tobą? — Pocieram swoim wybrzuszeniem o jego pośladki, kochając ciche potknięcie w jego oddechu. — Tak, słońce, ty mi to zrobiłeś. Widzisz, jaki seksowny jesteś? Masz takie piękne, piękne ciało... Nie mogę się doczekać, by znów się w tobie znaleźć... — mruczę, miziając jego mostek, wewnętrzną stronę jego słodkich księżyców, składając buziaka na jednym z nich, gdzie odbija się wyraźny rytm jego serca.

Jego piersi są kremowe i miękkie, zwieńczone mlecznoróżowymi sutkami; nie zmieniły się poza tym, że są odrobinę większe. Lecz wciąż małe i ciasne; moje słodkie cukierki.

Nie potrafię się powstrzymać: zamykam usta wokół jednego z nich i zasysam. Eksperymentalnie, bo choć robiłem to już wiele razy, teraz one są wrażliwsze, i chcę rozsmakować się w każdym jednym stopniu reakcji mojego rozkosznego Omegi.

Ciche sapanie i twardnienie jego penisa przechodzi w skamlenia i nierówne popychanie biodrami, gdy ssam mocniej, przygryzając co chwila, drażniąc słodką kuleczkę między zębami. Ugniatam jego drugą pierś, i zaczyna trzeć o mnie swój wzwód.

— Opowiedz mi o swoim ciele, kochanie. Powiedz mi, co w nim lubisz — mruczę, masując jego piersi.

— Lubię... gdy mnie tak dotykasz...

— A czemu? — Uśmiecham się do niego.

Przewraca oczami, sapiąc lekko. — To przyjemne. Dziwne ale... przyjemne.

— Przyjemniejsze, niż gdy sam się tu dotykasz?

— Mhm...

— Mniej dziwne?

— Chyba...

— Może spróbujesz, co, słońce? — sugeruję, niechętnie zdejmując dłonie z tych rozkosznie miękkich piersi (uzależniłem się). — Chciałbym zobaczyć twoje dłonie na nich.

Marszczy brwi. — Czemu?

Uśmiecham się. — Bo to sexy. Nieważne jak twoje ciało wygląda; zawsze mnie niemożliwie podniecasz, Scorp. Podoba ci się to?

Wzrusza ramionami, przykrywając klatkę piersiową rękami. — Po części...

— To _ty_ mnie podniecasz, Scorp. O ciebie tu chodzi. Wiesz?

— A przypadkiem nie o _feromony_?

— A powiedz, czy uprawiamy seks tylko gdy je wydzielasz? Czy staje mi tylko wtedy, gdy je czuję? Nie, Scorp. Feromony to ledwie dodatek. _Ty_ jesteś moim narkotykiem, nie jakieś feromony. Chcę, żebyś czuł się dobrze ze mną. — Pochylam się, by zrobić dobrze jego ustom, pozwalając mu samodzielnie otworzyć dla mnie ramiona, chwycić w dłonie moją koszulkę.

Kładę się na nim powoli, czując jego piersi pod swoją klatką piersiową, jego twarde, rozwrażliwione moimi pieszczotami sutki ocierające o moją skórę przez materiał mojej koszulki. Posuwam się trochę na nim, by je stymulować.

— Mhhh — jęczy w moje usta, lecz niezupełnie brzmi to jak odgłos zadowolenia.

— Nie dobrze? — pytam, odsunąwszy się nieco.

— Nie. ...Nie wiem. Agh — wzdycha podirytowany. — To jest... _dziwne_.

— A co by się stało, jeśli zapomniałbyś, że to dziwne i oddał się przyjemności?

— Gdyby to było takie _łatwe_ — burczy.

— Wiem że nie jest. Ale możemy spróbować.

— Czemu tak się tego uczepiłeś?

— Scor, sam mi powiedziałeś, że chcesz, żebym pomógł ci się z tym oswoić. Ale przyjmijmy, że nie prosiłeś mnie o to i pozwól mi zapytać: czemu masz mi za złe, że chciałbym byś poczuł się lepiej? — odparowuję, aczkolwiek zupełnie pozbawionym agresji tonem.

Jego mina łagodnieje.

— Przepraszam. To wszystko jest po prostu zbyt dziwne. — Przeciera dłońmi twarz.

— Więc spluń temu w oczy i czerp do pełna z tego, co dobrego ci oferuje.

— Nie _potrafię_.

— Serio nie potrafisz... czy po prostu nie chcesz?

Wpatruje się we mnie przez napięty moment.

A potem wzdycha.

— Nie jestem pewien.

— W związku z tym, skromnie stawiałbym na to, że w głębi siebie jednak nie chcesz. Nie wiem, z jakiego powodu, to już odpowiesz sobie sam. Ale Scor, czy trwanie przy tym przyniesie ci cokolwiek dobrego, tak właściwie?

— _Tak właściwie_... prawdopodobnie nie.

— Więc co chcesz z tym zrobić? Pozwolić temu dalej chmurzyć i burzyć ci życie... czy olać to, chociaż na krótką chwilę od czasu do czasu, i czerpać przyjemność, którą _też_ ci przynosi?

— To drugie brzmi rozsądniej, prawda?

— Zgadzam się.

— To w końcu wciąż moje ciało i... chyba jednak wciąż czuję dzięki niemu przyjemność. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Nawet jeśli tłumi ją dyskomfort, o ile nie ogarnia mnie Omega.

— Olej ten dyskomfort, Scorp. Zalej go przyjemnością. Zapomnij że istnieje. To twoje ciało. Używaj go. Wykorzystuj je. Dla swojej satysfakcji. Powiedz, kochanie, co lubisz w swoim ciele?

— Co? — Mierzy mnie krytycznym wzrokiem.

— Opowiedz mi. Proszę. Kocham każdy twój cal, mógłbym wyśpiewać treny o tobie... ale pozwól mi usłyszeć jak kochasz się słowami sam ze sobą. Bezwstydnie, Scorp, jesteśmy tylko ty i ja.

— Merlinie... — Wpatruje się we mnie, wyraźnie zszokowany.

— Zabawmy się! Czemu nie? — Całuję go, i serce mi wali, gdy odpowiada z entuzjazmem.

Bierze głęboki oddech, wpatrując się w moje oczy. — No dobra... Lubię... swoje dłonie. Podoba mi się że mogę objąć jedną twojego wielkiego penisa, zmieścić go wygodnie w palcach, i... — Zwilża wargi językiem.

Pochylam się z powrotem i zwilżam je własnym.

— I co jeszcze, kochanie?

— Lubię swoje usta... — kontynuuje bez przekonania.

Nie chcę niepewności! Chcę zobaczyć swojego urodziwego kochanka bez hamulców!

— Co takiego w nich lubisz?

— To uczucie, przyjemne uczucie, które na nich zostawiasz, gdy je całujesz albo przygryzasz... Lubię otwierać je dla twojego penisa, sunąć nimi po nim...

— Tak jest, słońce.

— Lubię... lubię wiele rzeczy, po prawdzie...

— A ja uwielbiam konkrety. — Zasysam jego dolną wargę, odciągając ją i pozwalając jej powrócić na miejsce.

Przewraca oczami. — Lubię swoje uda. Twoje również; bogowie, _wielbię_ twoje uda... Podnieca mnie widok ładnych, smukłych ud i lubię eksponować własne. Lubię czuć twoje dłonie na nich, sunące ku moim częściom intymnym... Lubię obejmować nimi twoje biodra. Czuć twojego twardego penisa pomiędzy swoimi udami. — Wzdycha drżąco, gdy przesuwam dłoń po jego brzuchu, by ująć jego krocze. — Lubię gdy masujesz ich wewnętrzną stronę, mój penis twardnieje wtedy błyskawicznie...

— Dokładnie tak. Idzie ci fantastycznie, kochanie — mruczę w jego wargi, masując jego prącie.

— Lubię gdy... gdy rozszerzasz moje uda, otwierając mnie dla siebie...

— Kocham być pomiędzy nimi, słońce... — Ssę jego szczękę. — Stworzone by się dla mnie rozszerzać... czyż nie? — Przesuwam dłońmi po rzeczonych, robiąc z nimi właśnie to. — Wiem jak kochasz być w takiej pozycji, skarbie. Powiedz mi. Pozwól mi usłyszeć więcej swojego czarującego głosu. Bez końca mógłbym słuchać twojego gardła produkującego dźwięki!

Wzdryga się i wygląda to jak coś dobrego. Jak nagły przypływ adrenaliny. Ujmuję jego przyrodzenie i czuję jak stwardniało.

— Lubię– _kocham_, kocham rozkładać dla ciebie nogi! Oh! — Ściskam jego erekcję, zasysając jego sutka. — Kocham jęczeć dla ciebie! Kocham... kocham...

— Dalej, słońce. Na pewno jest więcej, _dużo_ więcej, prawda? Masz tak cudowne ciało!

— Kocham gdy zdejmujesz ze mnie ubranie, obnażasz mnie przed sobą, by... by dać mi przyjemność...

— Zasługujesz na nią, mój cudowny! Zasługujesz na każdą jej chwilę! To twoje naturalne prawo!

Chwila gubi się w jękach mojego Omegi doprowadzanego przeze mnie do coraz silniejszego pobudzenia, gdy ssam jego pierś zapalczywiej, zsuwając resztę ubrania z jego rozpływającego się w błogości ciała.

— Tak... Tak! To moje ciało, moje narzędzie, moje posiadanie! Delektuję się nim! Dbam o nie!

— Jest przepyszne, kochanie! Zawsze pachniesz tak rozkosznie!

— Kocham że ci się podoba! Oh... — Liżę jego żołądź, masując jego krocze. — Gdybym mógł, chodziłbym nago, by napawać się twoim pożądliwym spojrzeniem!

— Dlaczego nie, skarbie! To nasz dom! Porzuć ubrania, zbyt ciepło tu na nie! — Pochylam się, by wyszeptać do jego ucha. — Chcę widzieć cię nago częściej, mój piękny. Nie zakrywaj tego dzieła natury, którym jesteś. Nie ma w nim nic wstydliwego.

— Nie wstydzę się! — wykrzykuje, jak gdyby to było zaklęcie. — ...No dobra, wstydzę się... ale akceptuję to! Czuję wstyd, lecz czuję się przy tym piękny i dumny!

— Tak jest, słońce, _jesteś_ piękny! Najpiękniejszy! Dojrzałeś by być spełnieniem moich snów!

— Kocham swoje genitalia!

— Najlepsza część!

— Jestem z nich dumny!

— Są klejnotem twojego ciała! — Zanurzam w nich twarz, wdychając zapach który na nich króluje, pociągając ustami za jego mosznę, liżąc agresywnie cale wrażliwej skóry pomiędzy jego nogami, nie mogąc się nacieszyć jego rozkosznymi sapnięciami.

— Uwielbiam twój duży, gruby napletek, kochanie! Skrywa twój klejnot tak dobrze... To takie seksowne, gdy go obnażam, odsłaniając twój najczulszy punkt!

— Oh, kocham gdy mi to robisz... — Napiera biodrami w mój dotyk, odchylając głowę do tylu.

— Powiedz mi więcej, mój seksowny! Opowiedz mi więcej o swoim ciele!

— Kocham... kocham mój mózg... gdy tworzy erotyczne sny, w których spuszczam się z podniecenia...

— O czym śnisz, najdroższy? Zdradź mi swoje senne sekrety! — Spijam każdą ekspresję z jego urodziwej twarzy, masując jego wędzidełko.

— O tobie! Ah! Każdy mój sen wokół rui jest pełen twojego Alfiego zapachu, gdy marzę nieświadomie o twoim knocie! Maltretuję swoją cipkę, a potem budzę się i wszystko jest mokre...

— Wiem, najdroższy! To najpiękniejsze poranki! Żyję dla nich, cudowny! Twoje słodkie feromony budzą mnie do ruchania! Oh, kocham twoje ciało, mój piękny! Jesteś żywą ucztą dla każdego mojego zmysłu!

A teraz napawam się dumą, widząc jak mój Omega się rozkręca, i marzę po cichu o kolejnej rui, ssąc skórę jego krocza, masując jego prostatę od odbytu, bo te dni to do prawdy _jest_ uczta, festyn, celebracja, wielkie święto.

— Kocham jak czcisz moją cipkę, gdy jestem w rui! Kocham jak czcisz moje ciało! Jak zapalczywie ssiesz mojego penisa, jak pieścisz moje jądra, jak wypełniasz mnie swoim penisem! Nic nie podnieca mnie bardziej niż oddany kochanek który wie jak zrobić mi dobrze, potrafi zręcznie mnie dotykać i czerpie satysfakcję z oglądania mnie w przyjemności!

— Kocham robić ci dobrze! Twoja przyjemność to moje największe spełnienie, słońce!

— A twoja moim, kochanie! — Głaszcze moje włosy, przypierając moją twarz do swojego krocza, wyginając kręgosłup we wdzięczny łuk. — Kocham przyjmować twojego penisa w swoje rozgrzane ciało, kocham gdy oblewasz mnie owocami swojej rozkoszy! I gdy dochodzisz w zapomnieniu kiedy uprawiam z tobą miłość!

— O tak, wielbię twojego penisa! — Ujmuję rzeczonego w rękę, i ssam, wciągając policzki.

— Ah! — Wpycha swoje prącie w moje gotowe usta. — Oh tak! Kocham twoje usta wokół mojego penisa! Oh, ssiesz mnie tak dobrze! Przez ciebie staje mi za każdym razem gdy jem loda! Ah, ah...

— Mmm! — Odrywam się od torturowania jego przyrodzenia, trąc jego żołądź w pięści. — Widok twojego wybrzuszenia sprawia że chcę wziąć cię w dłoń i pieścić, miętosić, trzeć aż spuścisz się w ubranie, skarbie! Kocham wylizywać twój słodki krem z twoich bokserek, gdy cię potem rozbieram, by wypełnić cię swoim własnym!

— Kocham śluz którym moknę dla ciebie, byś mógł mnie sprawnie ruchać! Kocham płyny które wysiąkają ze mnie w podnieceniu, czyniąc mojego penisa śliskim... byś mógł mnie tu dotykać, pocierać... — sapie, przesuwając pięść wzdłuż swojej twardniejącej długości, unosząc ją ku swoim różowym ustom, by _ssać_.

— Zostaw trochę dla mnie! — Chwytam jego dłoń, by napoić się nektarem jego jąder, który wypłynął dla mnie. — Mmm... Smakujesz bosko, kochanie...

Jego policzki są rumiane jak jego wychodząca prędko z napletka żołądź.

— Dotknij się. Potrzyj swoją szparkę.

Usłuchuje, i nim poproszę go o kontynuację swojej erotycznej litanii, sam wraca na tory, pchając bezwstydnie w swoje dłonie: jedna drażniąca czubek, druga resztę prącia.

— Kocham czuć swojego twardego penisa w dłoni! Taki rozgorączkowany, nabrzmiały, taki gotowy... gotowy dla ciebie...

— Kocham gdy mnie nim pieprzysz, słońce! Kocham czcić go ustami, spijać z niego soki!

Puszcza swoją erekcję i odchyla się na ramionach, pieprząc powietrze.

— Kocham gdy mój penis dynda, uderzając o mój brzuch! — Odciąga go w dół i puszcza. — Kocham ten dźwięk! Moje ciało jest takie seksowne!

— Tak, kochanie! Jesteś najpiękniejszy! — Wspinam się na niego, przypierając swoje wybrzuszenie do jego pięknego wzwodu. — Uwolnij swojego mężczyznę, słońce! Pokaż mu jak bardzo go potrzebujesz! Rozpal go jeszcze bardziej swoim seksownym ciałem! Niech płonie, niech cały płonie dla ciebie!

Jego dłonie potykają się w gorączkowej pracy nad moim rozporkiem, masując i ugniatając mnie przez materiał. — O tak... Tak, Scorpius... Dotykasz mnie tak dobrze...

Jego penis przytula się do mojego, gdy w końcu czuję świeże powietrze na swoim własnym.

— Opowiadaj dalej, słońce. Chcę usłyszeć więcej, więcej sprośnych słów z twoich słodkich ust — wysapuję, zsuwając spodnie i bokserki do reszty i pociągając go na swoje uda. Jego jądra przykrywają moje, jego penis umazuje mój brzuch swoimi słodkimi sokami.

— Kocham... swój odbyt.

— Jest taki perfekcyjny dla mojego penisa! — Rozwieram jego pośladki, odsłaniając moje ulubione, pomarszczone wejście do gładziutkiego kanału.

— Kocham gdy pulsuje, mokry i otwarty dla twojego penisa, ociekając feromonami dla ciebie!

— Tak! Tak jest! — Wpycham swoje prącie pod niego, witając śliskie gorąco jego mokrej od śluzu skóry. — Co jeszcze, słońce?

— Ja... Al– Al, chyba wchodzę w ruję — wysapuje, zaciskając ramiona wokół mojej szyi, którą zaraz grzeją jego nierówne oddechy.

— Oh, tak, kochanie, poddaj się temu! Otwórz dla mnie swoje płodne łono! — Wsuwam dłoń między jego uda, szukając pogłębiającego się otworu, gdy jego krocze odsłania jego największy sekret, niczym sejf – do którego tylko _ja_ dzierżę klucz.

— Oh, bogowie — skamle, wijąc się.

— Szszsz, jestem tu, mój słodki... czujesz? — Pocieram jego mokre fałdy, szukając łechtaczki.

— Ale nigdy wcześniej nie wszedłem w ruję nienaturalnie — sapie, jęcząc mi uroczo w ucho, gdzie dźwięk rozpływa się, by odurzyć mój Alfi mózg. Pcha desperacko w moją dłoń, i tak jego ciało daje mi znać, że znalazłem jego punkt rozkoszy.

— Spokojnie, słońce, to twój pierwszy taki raz, ale wszystko będzie dobrze, nie stresuj się. Zaufaj mi. Jestem tutaj, dla ciebie, _cały_ dla ciebie, gotowy dać ci czegokolwiek potrzebujesz... — Karmię się pulsem na jego szyi, trąc kciukiem jego słodki guziczek i wsuwając środkowy palec drugiej ręki głęboko w to śliskie gorąco – od tyłu, by nie przeszkadzać swojemu penisowi – pieszcząc nim jego słodki punkt skąpany w sokach: tuż-tuż do jego prostaty i ramion jego łechtaczki, tuż za mięsistą, elastyczną ścianą jego pochwy.

Jego paznokcie wbijają się w moje barki i kocham ten ból za erotykę, w jakiej powstaje, za ciarki, jakie we mnie wywołuje.

— Uwielbiam ślady które na mnie zostawiasz, cudowny, kocham być znaczony przez ciebie, kocham gdy moje ciało tak ostro zapamiętuje twój dotyk... — Jego pochwa rozluźnia się powoli dla mojego bezczelnego palca. — Tak jest, kochanie, rozluźnij się... Nie ma się czego wstydzić, seks to nasza natura, moja natura, twoja natura... Kąp się w niej! Rób sobie dobrze bez wstydu, bez zahamowań! Pozwól temu owładnąć sobą! Odżywić swoje piękne ciało! To dobre, takie dobre dla ciebie! Pomiędzy nogami dzierżysz klucz do swej przyjemności, mój cudzie! Dzierż go! Bądź z niego dumny! Bezwstydnie dzierż swoją przyjemność!

Wzdycham jego aromaty, gdy drży w falach błogości z mojego czułego masażu. Pachnie tak bosko; wszystkie moje instynkty żądają by _gryźć_.

— O tak... Tak! Kocham przyjmować w siebie twoje palce, kocham uczucie mojej pochwy pełnej twojego penisa! Kocham gdy ocierasz swoim twardym drągiem o moją cipkę! Uwielbiam gdy wypełniasz mnie swoim nasieniem! A potem gdy cieknę tobą, czuję nasz seks na swoich udach, w swoim podbrzuszu... — Porusza się, podskakuje lekko, masując moją pulsującą erekcję pomiędzy swoimi słodziutkimi wargami, gorliwie ocierając swoją słodką małą łechtaczkę o moje prącie, rozebrawszy ją z kapturka, trąc szparkę mojej żołędzi o tą uroczą kuleczkę wystającą ze szczytu jego cipki, jęcząc i skamląc cicho, a mi dane jest oglądać jego świeże piersi podskakujące jędrnie niczym krąglutkie galaretki.

— Szlag, jesteś taki seksowny! — praktycznie wyję z zachwytu, patrząc jak mój Omega kąpie się w coraz głębszej ekstazie, kąpiąc _mnie samego_ w swoich sokach, w słodkim nektarze swojego dawno już rozdziewiczonego męskiego kwiatu. — Mój najsłodszy!

— Mhh, jestem taki mokry dla ciebie... To cieknie po moich udach... Otwórz mnie, Al, otwórz mnie najszerzej jak mogę dojść! — jęczy, posuwając się na moich palcach męczących jego pochwę, rolując biodrami w moją dłoń oddaną jego przyjemności. — Chcę twojego penisa! Potrzebuję go! Oh, chcę oblać go swoimi sokami, przytulić swoją pochwą, chcę przyjąć twoje nasienie w siebie! Chcę czuć jak pompujesz je we mnie, zakleszczając mnie jak prawdziwy Alfa!

Gdy czuję, że jego ciało ukazało już wszystko co ma, formując tymczasową pełną cipkę w miejsce jego jąder i penisa, a mięśnie jego pochwy rozluźniły się dostatecznie, nakierowuję swój nabrzmiały wzwód ku jego rajskim komnatom.

— Zaraz ci go dam, piękny! Zaraz cię nim zatkam! Będziesz pełny jego! Pełny mojego knota! Tylko dla ciebie, skarbie! Wszystko dla ciebie! — Moja żołądź zatapia się w cieknących firanach, dążąc ku jego pochwie.

— Ohhh! Czuję każdy cal twojego drąga! Tak, Al, tak! Wejdź we mnie, głębiej, głębiej! — Podskakuje na mnie, nadziewając się niecierpliwie na mojego twardego penisa. — Tak mi dobrze!

Zaciskam dłonie na jego biodrach i zanurzam twarz w jego podskakujących piersiach, ugniatając je, gdy opiera się o moje ramiona, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, praktycznie ocierając swoje cycki o moją twarz.

— Ssij, Al! Ssij moje piersi! Oh, tak pragnę nosić już w sobie nasze młode, moje piersi pełne mleka, gotowe by karmić, odżywiać, tryskać gdy pieprzysz mnie jak swoją personalną maszynę do robienia młodych! Chcę cieknąć mlekiem i miodem dla ciebie! Chcę byś wylizał każdy cal mojego mokrego ciała! Kocham gdy to robisz! Oh! Oh!

— Tak, mój piękny! Dzierż swojego Omegę z dumą, kochanie! Jesteś cudem, moim cudem, moim skarbem... — Wypuszczam jego zmaltretowanego sutka z ust, by przejść w rozsiewanie obfitych pocałunków na jego wilgotnej od potu szyi. Smakuję jego miękką skórę, mrucząc w rozkoszy. Jego smak to perfekcyjna kompozycja słoności i słodyczy. Seksu i potu.

Odżywia mojego Alfę.

Jego ręka nurkuje pomiędzy nas i spoglądam w dół, przegrzewając się na widok jego palców tarmoszących jego łechtaczkę. Napuchła i wygląda spomiędzy jego sromu, jak gdyby miniaturowy penis.

Jasny szlag, chcę ją ssać.

— Kurwa, kochanie, twoja perełka urosła taka duża! Wiesz, o czym teraz myślę? — Wpatruje się we mnie wyczekująco, unosząc dłoń by wylizać palce i namoczyć je śliną. Sapię, nie wyrabiając z podniecenia. — O wzięciu jej w swoje usta i wyssaniu z ciebie lawiny orgazmów, mój seksowny!

— Oh! — Przesuwa dłonie wzdłuż swoich pracujących ciężko ud, oblewając moje prącie i brzuch orgazmem.

— Szlag, kochanie! — skamlę przez zęby, przytrzymując go za biodra by zwolnić jego ruchy. — Chcesz żeby zabawa się już skończyła? Mój knot jest tak blisko...

— Oh, chcę... chcę wszystkiego co możesz mi dać, wszystkiego co możesz mi zrobić... Jestem gotowy byś wypełnił mnie rozkoszą!

Schodzi ze mnie sprawnie, obraca się tyłem do mnie i przechodzi na czworaka, rozkraczając się, obnażając przede mną swoje prawdziwie najsekretniejsze miejsce. Jego cipka błyszczy kusząco, różowa i gładka, cała mokra, i czuję jej smak na języku, słodki owoc, jak dorodna, soczysta śliwka rozcięta i gotowa by ją otworzyć i _ssać_ i ruchać.

Taka _kurewsko_ piękna, taka, _taka_ słodka.

— Twoja cipka jest przeurocza, kochanie! Wyglądasz absolutnie fantastycznie z tyłu! — Klękam tuż za nim, ujmując jego krągłe pośladki w dłonie, wzdychając głęboko by wypełnić płuca jego słodkimi feromonami.

— Kocham otwierać się dla ciebie, wabić cię swoim ciałem! Kocham gdy twój kutas pulsuje dla mnie! Kocham jak na mnie działasz, a twój Alfi zapach sprawia że moja cipka cała pulsuje i boli, taka spuchnięta, i nie mogę się opanować, chcę cię tak bardzo! Każdym calem swojej przekrwionej cipki!

Przesuwam palcem po jego odsłoniętych fałdach, mocząc je w gorących sokach, którymi opływają. Praktycznie wsadzam nos w dziurkę prowadzącą do jego pochwy, zaciągając się jego zapachem, brudnymi, mlaszczącymi dźwiękami mojej dłoni trącej jego rozwartą cipkę, i jego niepohamowanymi jękami.

— Taki mokry, kochanie, uwielbiam gdy ciekniesz dla mnie! Szaleję z pragnienia, gdy cię takiego widzę, mój cudny Omega!

Opiera się na ramionach i rozwiera smukłymi palcami swój srom, rozpościerając fałdy które otula.

— Ssij moją cipkę! Chcę twoich ust na mojej pulsującej piczce! Pragnę wszelkiej rozkoszy, jaką możesz mi dać!

Bez zwlekania zaspokajam pragnienie swojego zdesperowanego Omegi, przeciągając rozpłaszczonym językiem po jego odsłoniętej cipce, używając palców by masować jego stwardniałą fasolkę.

— Kocham gdy jesteś bezwstydny! — Pocieram swoją opuszczoną chwilowo erekcję, całą mokrą od wydzielin jego pochwy, pojąc się jego słodkimi sokami. Ssąc jego klejnot, przygryzając jego srom gdy go puszcza.

Kocham jego cipkę. Normalnie dane mi jest kąpać się w niej tylko raz na cztery miesiące, nigdy wcześniej Scor nie wszedł w ponadprogramową ruję, więc teraz – w połowie drogi pomiędzy jedną a drugą – tym zapalczywiej błogosławię tę wyjątkową szansę.

— Pieprz mnie, pieprz mnie, pieprz mnie... — wyjękuje, gniotąc swoje piersi, wyginając się przede mną niczym rozochocony wąż, trąc swoją cipkę o moje usta.

— Czekałem aż to powiesz, słońce! — wzdycham, zdejmując dłoń ze swojej pulsującej boleśnie erekcji. Nie tracę ni chwili: chwytam mojego Omegę za biodra i wpycham się w niego z powrotem, jęcząc w erotycznym uniesieniu.

— Kocham swoje wilgotne fałdy! Otwarte dla ciebie, tylko dla ciebie, mokrutkie, pulsujące, gotowe by przyjąć twoje nasienie, gotowe byś zaspokoił mnie swoim penisem!

— O tak, kochanie! Dokładnie tak! Powiedz mi, jak chcesz bym je nazywał! Powiedz mi co to jest! — Posuwam się chciwie w jego mokrości, wdychając aromat jego podniecenia. Cieknie po jego udach.

Zgarniam je na palce i wylizuję do czysta, warcząc w rozkoszy.

— To moje mokre fałdy! Moja płodna dziurka! Moja cipka! Moja męska cipka! Jest twoja, Al! Twoja własność! Dzierżysz ją tak jak dzierżysz mnie! Każdy cal, każdy jeden! Oh, pieprz mnie! Zapłodnij mnie! Wytryśnij swoje płodne plemniki głęboko we mnie, chcę czuć jak twoje nasienie kocha się z moim jajkiem, jak wchodzi w nie, dając początek nowemu pasożytowi! Chcę mieć brzuch pełny twojego potomstwa! Jestem dumny będąc twoją Omegą!

— Tak jest, skarbie, bądź odważny, bądź bezwstydny, pysznij się swoim pięknem! Zasługujesz na wszystko co dobre i twój Alfa tylko czeka na twoje słowo, by ci to dać! Nie bój się słów, mój cudzie!

— Chcę twoich plemników! Dojdź dla mnie, tygrysie, spuść się we mnie! Żyję by być twoim domem rozkoszy!

— Oh, mój cudowny! Jesteś! Jesteś moim własnym niebem! Żywym rajem dla mych niewyżytych instynktów! Jestem wiecznie głodny ciebie!

— Pożryj mnie, kocie! — jęczy, a jego rozgorączkowane ciało wygina się jak śliski, morky, lśniący wąż o zapierającej dech urodzie. — Chcę być pokarmem dla twojego pragnienia!

— Jesteś taki pyszny! — warczę, marząc o napojeniu się nektarem z jego muszelki. — Oh, taki dobry, taki dobry, skarbie! Do kogo ta cipka należy, powiedz mi, słodki! — Zaciskam palce na wnętrzach jego ud, wbijając w nie paznokcie po których wkrótce zostaną krwiste znaki.

— Ah– Do ciebie! Jest twoja, cała twoja! Kocham gdy mnie oznaczasz, jestem posiadany przez ciebie, dzierżony przez ciebie, jestem twój! Jestem twoją własnością! Twoją zabawką do wyruchania! Pokaż mi swoją pozesywność!

— Na bogów, kochanie, twoje słowa są pełne piękna! Dalej, kochanie, daj mi więcej! Więcej twego seksownego głosu wyrażającego bezwstydne życzenia! Pozwól mi zmoczyć swoją cipkę!

— Oh tak, zrób to! Zmocz moją cipkę! Oblej ją! Wykąp ją w swoich plemnikach, niech tonie! Niech ocieka tobą, cała mokruteńka! Pragnę czuć twoją spermę między swoimi fałdami! Jestem żyznym gruntem dla twojego nasienia! Wypełnij mnie nim! Chcę nim opływać! Nghh... Więcej! Więcej, Al, _oh_, daj mi więcej! Tak! — Pokrzykuje, gdy gorliwie spełniam jego pragnienie. — Bogowie, tak! Mocniej! Rżnij mnie mocniej! Potrzebuję twojego drąga, walącego w moje śliskie ściany! Oh, kocham go!

Jego mokra cipka plaska gdy ją rucham, naśliskując mnie swoim pysznym kremem, i garść chwil ledwie mija nim oblewam ją swym własnym nasieniem, kąpiąc mojego pięknego Omegę w owocach swoich jąder. Podstawa mojego prącia puchnie, napierając na śluzowate ściany wejścia do jego ukremikowanej pochwy.

— Ohhh — jęczy bezmyślnie na moich ostatnich pchnięciach, nim knot zmusza mnie do ustanku. Sapię, masując jego pełne piersi, czując kolejne i kolejne i kolejne strugi płynu pełnego plemników pokrywające ściany jego pochwy, dodające fale do rzeki nasienia, które zapewnią silnego, zdrowego potomka.

— Kocham twój knot! — skamle, osunąwszy się na mój podołek, gdy chwyciłem go w ramiona, zamykając w uścisku. — Jest taki _ogromny_... wypełniasz mnie swoją słodką esencją, tygrysie, czuję ją w swoim płodnym łonie! Dotknij mojego podbrzusza, poczujesz to, twój drąg sięga tak głęboko we mnie! Oh, kocham to! Kocham być zatykany twoim masywnym Alfim drągiem! — Przykrywa moją dłoń, gdy kładę ją na jego podbrzuszu, uwypuklonym w miejscu gdzie moja gruba żołądź napiera na ścianę jego łona.

— O tak, skarbie, kochaj mojego knota! Kochaj swoje łono tonące w moich plemnikach! Jesteś wymarzonym inkubatorem dla naszego potomstwa, mój piękny! — Ściskam jego piersi w gorących dłoniach, torturując każdy cal wrażliwych krągłości, a on wije się o mnie, kwiląc niczym głodne pisklę. — Nie mogę się doczekać by spróbować twojego słodkiego kremu, gdy wyjdę z twojej ciepłej cipki, kochanie... — Ściskam jego sutki, twarde i sterczące, i czuję jego orgazm oblewający mojego knota, spływający po moich jądrach. — O tak, tryskaj, słońce, tryskaj dla mnie jak słodka mandarynka! Chcę twoich rajskich soków wszędzie na mnie!

— Moja cipka– — wysapuje, wyginając się w łuk, przykładając dłoń do swojego sromu. — Oh, boli, Al, boli...

— Dobrze! Taka ukrwiona, pełna życia dla mnie! Czuj ją, kochanie, delektuj się każdym jej calem, bądź z niej dumny! Wprawia mnie w szaleństwo, skarbie...

Ssę jego sutka, pochyliwszy go wygodnie do boku; smakuję krew na języku. Szkarłat spływa po krągłości jego piersi; pozwalam mu dotrzeć do samego końca, nim spijam go niczym najczystszą ambrozję, która kręci mi w głowie jak najsilniejszy narkotyk.

Wymęczam swojego seksownego Omegę, a on mi pozwala; chce tego, _potrzebuje_ tego, _błaga_ mnie o to każdym drżącym, wilgotnym calem swojego aromatycznego ciała.

— Chcę zobaczyć twojego penisa skąpanego w naszych sokach i mojej krwi, chcę zlizać każdą kroplę, gdy ssiesz i wyjadasz moją cipkę! — jęczy. — Kocham jak pragniesz moich Omegowych soków!

— Jesteś moim kwiatem pełnym słodkiego nektaru! Moim ogrodem, w którym gubię się ochoczo! — Gryzę drugiego sutka, ssąc krople krwi, które z niego upływają, gdy skóra pęka pod natarciem moich ostrych zębów.

— Ohhh! Ohh tak, ohh tak... — Wygina się ku moim ustom, poddając mi się jak najsłodsza rytualna ofiara. — Chcę byś zgubił się w mojej cipce! Chcę twojego języka w mojej pulsującej pochwie pełnej śluzu i cewce mokrej orgazmem, chcę twoich ust wokół mojej łechtaczki, twoich zębów na moim sromie! Chcę boleć tam przez kilka dni! Wymęcz moją cipkę aż nie będę mógł usiedzieć!

— Kurwa, kochanie! — Miziam jego nabrzmiałe piersi jak napaleniec którym definitywnie jestem. — Kocham gdy odważnie mówisz czego chcesz! Sprawiasz że mój drąg rośnie, twardnieje dla ciebie! Gdy cię zaciążę, pozostaniesz otwarty aż do porodu, i zobaczysz, mój skarbie, twoje życzenie spełni się po wielokroć! Będę kochał się ustami z twoją cipką, i każdy jeden dzień to będzie celebracja jej cudu! — Pieszczę w palcach jego nabrzmiałą łechtaczkę.

— Tak! — krzyczy w ekstazie, wytryskując na moją rękę w kolejnym orgazmie.

Rozsmarowuję gorący płyn na odsuniętym kapturku jego klejnotu, masując wrażliwy pączek przez fałdy mokrej skóry.

— Będę cię trzymał w domu, kochanie, nie odstępując na krok, będę dbał by było ci jak najlepiej, by nasze potomstwo rosło w tobie zdrowo, i będziemy żyli seksem, słońce, aż nasze łóżko przesiąknie zapachem słodkiego nektaru twojej cipki! Będę ssał twoją cewkę, pojąc się twoimi orgazmicznymi sokami!

Masuję palcami jego wewnętrzny srom, wciąż rozwarty wokół miejsca gdzie nasze ciała się łączą, aż się wzdryga.

— Oh tak! Uwiąż mnie i trzymaj rozwartego, chcę być żywą ambrozją dla twoich oczu! Nieustannie gotowy byś mnie używał! Ruchany przez sen! Zmoczę nasze łóżko śluzem, cały mokry od feromonów, cieknąc dla ciebie seksualnymi płynami! Pragnę twojego penisa we mnie na zawsze! Pozwól mi na wieki otulić go swoją pochwą!

— Uwielbiam gdy tracisz rozum w erotycznym uniesieniu, kochanie! — Ściskam słodką kuleczkę u szczytu jego cipki, absorbując drżenie, w jakie mój dotyk go wprawia. — Chcę cię wokół mojego penisa każdego ranka i wieczora, piękny, chcę cię w kąpieli i przy śniadaniu! Wyssam twój nektar na każdy posiłek, aż nic w tobie nie zostanie! A potem usmaruję cię swoją spermą, wepchnę ją w twoją pochwę, i będę patrzył jak cieknie po twoich pysznych udach, gdy wstajesz!

Sapie, skamląc cicho, trzęsąc się w moich ramionach, rozkładając nogi szeroko dla moich palców. Pocieram jego piersi, mając wrażenie że mój knot rzeczywiście nigdy już nie zejdzie.

— Rozpostrzyj swoje fałdy i doprowadź się do orgazmu, słońce. Chcę zobaczyć jak dochodzisz pod własnym dotykiem, jak pieścisz swoje przesłodkie ciało!

Usłuchuje, i masuję wnętrza jego ud, gdy teraz jego własne palce torturują jego miłosny pączek. Rozpościeram jego srom, by mógł się wygodnie masturbować.

— Tak jest, dokładnie tak, skarbie... Dotykaj się, rób sobie dobrze! Mhmmm, tak ci dobrze, prawda? Powiedz mi.

— Mmmhh — wyjękuje, poruszając dłonią szybciej, wyginając się w napięty łuk z wyrazem nierozcieńczonej desperacji na twarzy, sapiąc niekontrolowanie w orgazmicznym napięciu.

— Tak, kochanie, nie szczędź sobie, pój się przyjemnością, korzystaj póki jest — mruczę, liżąc jego szyję, masując jego piersi, jego brzuch, jego biodra, jego mokre od wytrysku uda.

— Nie-- Kocham być pełny ciebie, nie wychodź, Al, nie... — skamle, zaciskając uda wokół mojego schodzącego powoli knota, ściskając go w swojej pochwie.

— Mmm, otwórz, skarbie, rozluźnij się, no już... — Popycham go delikatnie do przodu, by móc wysunąć się z jego pochwy. — Tak dobrze... tak dobrze, kochanie... — sapię, wychodząc z jego wyruchanego ciała, oglądając strugi płynów, jakie wyciekają spomiędzy tych pysznych fałd, gdy rozkracza się na czworaka, ewidentnie spragniony mojego wzroku na swojej wyżytej nagości.

— Twoja pochwa jest taka szeroka, mój skarbie, rozwarta po moim knocie! Taka piękna otwarta dziurka pomiędzy twoimi nogami! Tak fantastycznie użyta!

Wmasowuję nasz krem palcami, i czuję mokrość tryskającą na nie, gdy Scorpius dochodzi po raz kolejny pod moim nieustępliwym masażem.

Nic nie satysfakcjonuje Alfy bardziej niż jego Omega wyruchany i zapłodniony tak pięknie, aż kremik tryska z jego wyżytej cipki.

Liżę ją, ssysając co ostało się na brzegach, nie dając Scorowi złapać tchu.

— Kocham twoje jęki, jęcz dla mnie więcej, słońce, pokaż mi jak ci dobrze! Pokaż mi co lubisz! — Wsuwam kciuki po obu stronach swojego języka, by masować nimi jego śliskie wnętrze, gdy drażnię ustami i językiem jego fasolkę pływającą w mleku moich jąder. — Mmm, jesteś przepyszny, skarbie... — jęczę w rozkoszy, pojąc się smakiem jego ciała i bezradnymi nutami jego jęków.

— Oh... oooh... nghh...

Rozsmarowuję gęsty, perlisty śluz na jego miękkim sromie, masując przy okazji jego pachwiny, pozwalając mu ocierać swoją intymność o moje dłonie. — Tak jest, kochanie, rób sobie dobrze... Mmm, tak dobrze...

Opada na brzuch, zachowując zgięte kolana, zapewniając że jego cipka pozostaje otwarta dla mnie.

— Połóż się na skraju łóżka, kochanie, pozwól mi wylizać twoją cipkę do czysta!

Wymęczony i rozanielony po intensywnej sesji, zakleszczaniu, i lawinie orgazmów, roluje się ciężko ku skrajowi łóżka, a potem podkładam poduszkę pod jego brzuch, by zapewnić mu jak największy komfort. Sam zaś klękam na dywanie, znalazłszy się w ten sposób idealnie na poziomie z jego piękną, mokrą cipką. Jego pochwa jest po brzegi pełna białego płynu jego własnego podniecenia i mojego nasienia. Rozszerzam jego srom i zanurzam język w tej rzece mleka.

— Mmm, przepyszne... Daj mi więcej, najdroższy! Wypuść je dla mnie, przyj!

Oglądam z zachwytem jak krem wypływa z jego pochwy pod ściskiem jego mięśni, i cieknie po jego cipce. Zlizuję go w połowie drogi, nim zdąży zmarnować się na poduszce.

— Nektar twojej cipki to jedyne czego mój Alfa potrzebuje w tym momencie, mój cudzie! Rozkładasz się dla mnie tak pięknie, tak dobrze, kochanie! Uwielbiam twoje ciało!

Ssam jego cipkę, podążając w dół ku główce jego łechtaczki, masując jego zaczerwieniony srom. Scorpius posapuje cicho.

— Co czujesz, mój piękny?

— Boli... — skamle, zaciskając dłonie w naszej pościeli. — Ale tak dobrze, Al, chcę więcej– Ał-ahh... Oh, jestem taki użyty...

— Tak jest, mój kochany! Kocham jak ochoczo pozwoliłeś mi użyć swoje piękne ciało! Dokładnie jak prawdziwy, bezwstydny Omega!

— Oh, jesteś taki dobry dla mnie, tygrysie, taki dobry! — wysapuje, brzmiąc jakby zużywał resztki swoich sił.

Zlizuję ostatnie krople jego soków, składam pocałunek na jego łechtaczce... wejściu do jego cewki... otworze do jego pełnej pochwy... jego kroczu... dziurce jego odbytu... A potem daję lekkiego klapsa jego spuchniętej cipce, szokując go w ciche sapnięcie i wzdrygnięcie.

— Mmm, mój najsłodszy... — mruczę w drapieżczej satysfakcji, siadając przed nim, masując jego głowę, uda po obydwu jej stronach. — Nakarm się naszymi płynami. — Muskam jego usta swoją żołędzią.

Otwiera je dla mnie i zamyka wokół mojego prącia, liżąc i ssąc niczym najsmaczniejszego lizaka, pomrukując cicho.

Głaszczę czule jego włosy, oglądając jak się karmi, złożywszy ciężką głowę na moim podołku, i obserwując jego leniwe, zmęczone ruchy.

Mój słodki.

— Już, słońce? — pytam, gdy w końcu unosi na mnie senny wzrok. — Chodź, połóż się wygodnie. — Pomagam mu się podnieść i ułożyć obok mnie. — Spisałeś się dziś tak dobrze, kochanie... Odpocznij sobie. To twój czas. — Składam czuły pocałunek na jego ustach. Gładzę jego skroń, opływając wzrokiem jego zmęczoną twarz, poznaczone malinkami piersi z zagryzionymi do czerwoności sutkami, szczupłe biodra, smukłe nogi splecione z moimi.

Posyła mi słaby, błogi uśmiech, zamyka oczy, i chwilę później jego oddech nabiera sennego rytmu, a ja napawam się swoim urodziwym Omegą odpoczywającym zasłużenie po dniu pełnym rewelacji.

Gdy jego męskie genitalia nie wracają następnego ranka, jestem pewny, że głęboko w jego łonie jeden z moich plemników kocha się z jego jajkiem i wkrótce jego ciało będzie ciężko pracować, by wydać na świat nasze pierwsze młode.

A ja się nim zaopiekuję. Mój wspaniały Omega dostanie wszystko czego potrzebuje, by urodzić nam zdrowe potomstwo.

**Author's Note:**

> Od dawna chciałem napisać omegaverse scorbusa; na ten moment mam jeszcze dwa inne one-shoty z tego motywu (chyba tak się to zwie) rozpoczęte.  
Niewykluczone, że za jakiś czas wrócę tu i trochę podszlifuję całość lub niektóre fragmenty. Na razie jednak, po trzymaniu tego prawie miesiąc, wolałbym nie kontynuować, tylko mieć już ten one-shot z głowy i zająć się spokojniej pozostałymi.  
Tymczasem, feedback mile widziany!


End file.
